Kiss The Girl
by MrBloodline
Summary: Le jour où Rachel a dû embrasser 5 filles suite à un drôle de pari avec Puck ...


_Notes de l'auteur : Un petit OS qui reprend le thème de la fiction "Un baiser pour un baiser " de mon très cher Alounet, mais en version FemSlash. :P bref, c'est assez guimauve, mais j'espère que vous aimerez. :)_

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien !_

* * *

- « Tu veut parier peut-être ? »

Puck fixer Rachel d'un air aguicheur, sous le regard exaspérée de celle-ci.

- « Tu croit peut-être que je vais me défiler ? » provoqua Rachel.

- « Je te jure que si tu arrive à embrasser 5 filles avant la fin de la journée, je te les files les 50 dollars » assura Puck.

- « Et si je perds ? »

- « Une ration de Puckzilla ? J'ai toujours trouver que tu avais des jambes magnifiques ... »

- « Pari tenu. Prépare l'argent Noah, parce que je te jure que Rachel Berry ne perd jamais ! »

- « Prépare ta culotte ouais ! »

Rachel tourna les talons, et partie dans la direction opposée. En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas accepter ce pari stupide avec Puck, mais depuis sa troisième rupture avec Finn, elle avait décidé de « s'ouvrir ». Si elle gagnait ce pari, elle empocher 50 dollars, et au pire des cas, elle pourrait vérifier la réputation de Puck. Mais au fond d'elle, elle espérait vraiment que la première option serait la bonne, car elle n'avait aucune envie d'avoir un rapport sexuel avec un de ses amis les plus proches. Elle décida d'attaquer en douceur en croisant Sugar devant son casier. Certes, la rousse chantait très mal, mais elle avait un certain charme …Rachel s'approcha silencieusement d'elle, et lui vola un raide baiser.

- « Désolée » s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt. « Je t'expliquerais plus tard ».

Elle courut a toute vitesse, laissant une Sugar plus que choquée. Son instinct la guida dans le bureau d'Emma Pillsbury, la conseillère d'orientation. La rousse eut à peine le temps de la saluer, que Rachel lui vola son deuxième baiser lesbien de la journée. La brune décolla rapidement ses lèvres, et s'excusa une nouvelle fois, avant de sortir, et de se remettre à courir.

Après être passée devant Santana et Brittany sans tenter quoi que ce soit (elle n'était pas suicidaire tout de même !), Rachel porta son attention sur Mercedes et Tina, qui discutaient au bout du couloirs. Parfait !

La brune se précipita sur les deux jeunes femmes, et s'arrêta pile devant Mercedes, manquant de percuter celle-ci.

- « Fait gaffe Rachel ! » gronda la diva black. « T'a faillit me rentrer dedans, pourquoi tu court comme ça ? »

- « Pas le temps ! Faut que tu m'embrasse ou je vais devoir coucher avec Puck ! » répliqua Rachel.

Et un troisième baiser. Tina manqua l'arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'elle vit Rachel embrasser fougueusement Mercedes, avant de subir elle même le même sort. Rachel était désormais a quatre baisers, et ce en moins d'un quart-d'heure. Elle pouvait être fière d'elle ! Elle allait le gagner, ce fichu pari !

- « Oh mon Dieu » murmura Tina, encore sous le choc, une fois que Rachel se soit une nouvelle fois enfuie à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- « De la javel » marmonna Mercedes « Il me faut de la javel ... »

Rachel avait envie de terminer son pari en beauté. Cette fois-ci, elle ferait en sorte que le baiser dure un peu plus longtemps, et elle savait exactement qui serait la dernière sur sa liste. Quinn était assise sur un banc, profitant de la pause de 10h pour lire un peu.

- « Salut » la salua Rachel.

- « Bonjour » répondit la blonde en souriant. « Tu vas bien ? »

- « Oui, merci. Dit moi, je peut te demander un service ? »

Quinn se méfia. La dernière fois que Rachel avait prononcée ces mots, Puck, Finn et Jesse s'étaient retrouvés dans cette stupide vidéo sur _Run Joey Run_.

- « Voilà » reprit Rachel. « Ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais il se trouve que Puck et moi, on a fait un pari. Je dois embrasser 5 filles avant la fin de la journée, et je suis sur e point de réussir. Il ne me reste qu'une seule fille à embrasser, et j'aimerais que ce soit toi, parce que tu es un peu comme ma meilleure amie, et que je te respecte beaucoup. »

Quinn leva légèrement son sourcils gauche, puis hocha lentement la tête pour approuver les paroles de Rachel. Sans plus attendre, la brune posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde, et l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas son premier baiser le la journée (et pour cause !), mais si Rachel n'avait rien ressenti en embrassant Sugar, Emma, Mercedes et Tina, il n'en était pas de même pour Quinn. En effet, la brune ressentait de drôles de sensation dans son ventre, et surtout, elle aurait donner n'importe quoi pour que ce baiser ne finisse jamais. Elle fut toutefois contrainte de reprendre son souffle, et abandonna à contrecœur les lèvres de la blonde.

- « Wahou ... » murmura Quinn. « Je sais pas pour toi, mais moi, j'ai apprécier ... »

- « Moi aussi » approuva Rachel. « Tu embrasse bien mieux que Finn ».

- « Ce n'est pas dur ça ... »

- « En effet ... »

Un long silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce Rachel ne tienne plus, et embrasse Quinn pour la deuxième fois, non pas pour un pari cette fois-ci, mais par amour. Car elle était amoureuse de Quinn, ce baiser venait de lui en donner la confirmation. La blonde ne la repoussa pas, et passa ses bras autour du cou de la brune. Elle rompirent finalement leur baiser, mais restèrent collées front contre font.

- « Et merde ... » murmura la blonde.

- « Quoi ? » demanda Rachel, inquiète.

- « Oh je t'aime, bon sang ... »

- « Je t'aime aussi … je crois que c'est le genre de truc qui n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie. On embrasse quelqu'un, et on tombe sous son charme. C'est un peu niais, mais bon ... »

- « Tu crois que ça peut marcher entre nous deux ? »

- « J'en suis persuadée ».

Quinn sourit légèrement, touchée par les paroles de celle dont elle était amoureuse. Est-ce que son histoire avec la brune durerait ?

Sans aucun doutes. En tout cas, cette fois-ci, elle ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse.


End file.
